A pump will draw a fluid from an inlet for transfer to the desired final location. The inlet is commonly oriented within a volume of fluid to be pumped near the bottom of the volume so that the pump can pick up as much fluid as is possible. Where there is debris or other contaminants, however, if the inlet is too low within the volume, the inlet risks being clogged, causing the pump to lose efficiency or even stop pumping.